La respuesta
by Pame-Chan 19
Summary: [SongFic]Días después de la boda Ranma reflexiona sobre sus acciones dándose cuenta de que puede perder a su prometida. [AVISO DE JUGARE CONTIGO]


**Los personajes no me pertenecen los cuales son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, lo hago sin fines de lucro, simplemente como entretenimiento, para compartir los momentos de inspiración con los lectores.**

* * *

 _ **La Respuesta**_

Como puedo ser tan imbécil, sencillamente no la merezco, se entrego toda a mi hace pocos días, dispuesta ha convertirse en mi esposa, mi mujer y a cambio yo le di insultos y desprecio hacia su persona, ya paso una semana, en la cual no me dirige la palabra, me evita poniendo excusas de estar ocupada o no tiene tiempo, no puedo seguir así, no podemos seguir con esto.

 ** _Te quiero de vuelta, sin ti  
Mi pecho se obstruye y no pudo respirar  
Te quiero de vuelta, nunca he deseado  
o imaginado el poder estar sin ti._**

Me cuesta tanto el poder expresarme, el poder decirte lo que siento por ti, crees que no lo he intentado? Intente, pero la cobardía, el miedo a tu rechazo me ganaron, la única forma de salir de aquella penosa situación fue de aquel modo, con insultos, hiriéndola, lastimándola merezco el rencor que me tiene, merezco que no me dirija la palabra, si sigo por este camino, la perderé para siempre, el solo hecho de imaginar una vida sin ella hace que me recorra un escalofrió que cala mis huesos y no puedo respirar y como se eso? Pues me toco vivirlo de la peor manera, el tenerte en mis brazos, fría, inexpresiva, sin reaccionar, me hizo experimentar aquella sensación que JAMÁS quiero volver a vivir otra vez. Yo mismo te estoy matando en vida, quizás no físicamente, es peor el daño que te causo yo con mi bocota, es hora de cambiar.

 ** _Necesito que seas tú  
Mi corazón esta ardiendo y no puede imaginarse de otra manera  
La respuesta a todas mis preguntas es que  
Desde tus cabellos hasta tus pies  
Necesito que seas toda mía._**

Eres tú quien siempre ha estado acompañándome en todo momento, en mis locuras por buscar una cura para mi maldición, o aquella vez que a pesar de haber perdido mi fuerza decidiste acompañarme, en cada una de mis aventuras con mis rivales, poniendo tu vida en peligro, estuviste ahí, siempre…

Como no haberme enamorado de ti? Tu belleza desde la primera vez que te vi me cautivo, mis labios surcan una sonrisa al imaginar tu expresión molesta con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas llamándome "pervertido" Eres hermosa, con aquellos sedosos color negro azulado que posees, tu piel nívea la cual es una tentación, aquellos par de ojos chocolatozos los cuales son tan expresivos, tu nariz pequeña, tu sonrisa la cual es mi mayor debilidad, tu cuerpo escultural el cual es tentación para todos los hombres y sabes que es verdad, tienes a toda Furinkan detrás de ti, me incluyo en ese grupo de tus seguidores, pero no quiero ser uno más del montón quiero que seas mía, necesito que seas mía.

 ** _Te quiero de vuelta, sin ti me detengo y…  
Miro hacia adelante inexpresivamente, incapaz de moverme  
Te quiero de vuelta, juro que…  
Nunca he pensado en estar sin ti._**

Me pongo en pie, ya no quiero hacerte sufrir, tengo que arreglar las cosas, camino por el tejado y me asomo a tu ventana, nos estas en tu cuarto, entro a la casa, te busco por todos lados, en el patio, en el dojo, pero no estas, me dirijo a la cocina que es el ultimo lugar en donde pensé en buscar encuentro a Kasumi.

-Kasumi… Por si acaso no viste a Akane? – Pregunto dubitativo, temiendo de que le haya pasado algo malo o quizás otros locos la secuestraron.

-Ranma, Akane salió al parque –Responde tediosa en los preparativos para la cena.

Últimamente Akane salía de la casa, acostumbrándose a la soledad en esta semana, agradecí a Kasumi por la información y salí de la casa en dirección a dicho lugar, apenas la vi, quede paralizado, estaba en los columpios sentada meciéndose lentamente, con la mirada en el suelo, se notaba triste deprimida, todo el valor que tenia en ese momento se desplomo en un instante al verla.

 _ **Necesito que seas tú**_  
 _ **Mi corazón esta ardiendo y no puede imaginarse de otra manera**_  
 _ **La respuestas a todas mis preguntas es que**_  
 _ **Desde tus cabellos hasta tus pies**_  
 _ **Necesito que seas toda mía.**_

Suelto un suspiro y me acerco a ella, no levanta la vista para verme, ya sabe que soy yo, me siento en unos de los columpios que esta al lado, mi corazón palpita apresurado, estoy nervioso, por ahí ya no quiere casarse conmigo, ya esta cansada de todo el daño que yo le causo, basta de pensar en lo negativo, no quiero seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre, cualquiera que sea su respuesta, la aceptare.

-Akane… Lo siento… No quería decirte esas cosas horribles el día de nuestra boda, estaba aterrado, nervioso, fueron tantas emociones en un solo día, y cuando vinieron las autoproclamadas prometidas a querer lastimarte fue la única forma que encontré de protegerte. –Dije aquellas palabras observando de reojo sus facciones nada había cambiado.

-Para que quieres que te perdone, si seguirás haciéndolo, seguirás insultándome, menospreciándome. –Susurro sin despegar su vista del suelo, moviéndose lentamente en aquel vaivén del columpio.

-NO! –Sentencie con voz potente la cual la sobresalto. –Ya no pienso seguir haciéndolo, ni ahora ni nunca porque… -Es el momento tengo que hacerlo.-Porque te amo.-Solté al fin aquellas palabras, la observe, sus ojos estaban totalmente abierto y detuvo aquel vaivén me dispuse a continuar.-Se que ya no merezco el que correspondas o no a mis sentimientos, y que no pude expresar con propiedad mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero es la verdad, aquellas palabras horribles que dije son mentiras, no pienso eso de ti, más bien es todo lo contrario, me cautivaste desde la primera vez que te vi, de todas las palabras que te dije la única la cual fue verdadera es cuando te dije que te ves linda si sonríes… y aun lo pienso, quiero continuar con el compromiso, pero esta ves no porque nuestros padres lo digan, ahora quiero que nosotros seamos quienes decidamos eso. Quiero saber si estas dispuesta a continuar con lo nuestro por voluntad propia.

 ** _Cada vez que trato de darte la espalda  
Mis pies se congelan y no se mueven  
Incluso si trato de alejarme para no oírte, escucho tu voz  
Porque yo te pertenezco  
Y me gustaría que me pertenecieras._**

No respondía, habré sido muy abrupto con mis palabras?, seguía con la misma expresión, seguía paralizada. Hasta que de pronto de aquellos hermosos ojos comenzó a salir cristalinas lagrimas, mi confesión la lastimo, volví a hacerlo, hace unos minutos me prometí no lastimarla más y de nuevo lo hice.

Me levante dispuesto a salir de ahí para no seguir lastimándola más, di unos pasos dándole la espalda, me iría de su vida también, dejaría el dojo Tendo, rompiendo así el compromiso que la tiene atada a mi para que busque a alguien que en verdad la merezca.

 ** _Necesito que seas tú  
No va a ser de otra manera  
Desde ahora y hasta la eternidad  
Espero que seas tú  
Espero que así sea._**

-Idiota! –Escuche a mis espaldas, voltee a verla, se secaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras formaba aquella sonrisa que me volvía un completo tonto enamorado, se levanto de aquel columpio y con cortos pasos se acercó a mi. –Prométeme que no me harás mas daño. –Realmente se sintió como si un cuchillo atravesara mi corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras tan grave es el daño que le había causado? Desde ahora me prometía a mi mismo y por ella que es la persona que mas amo, no volverla a herir con palabras hirientes.

-Lo juro por ti, que eres lo más valioso en mi vida.-Susurre formando una leve sonrisa. Mientras una de mis manos se aventuraba a acariciar con infinita ternura su mejilla.

 ** _Necesito que seas tú  
Mi corazón esta ardiendo y no puede imaginarse de otra manera  
La respuesta a todas mis preguntas es que…  
en cada pedazo de mi felicidad y mi tristeza  
Espero que seas tú, espero que así sea.  
Te necesito a ti._**

La rodee con mis brazos su estrecha cintura, ella imito el acto rodeando sus finos brazos por mi cuello, haciendo que la distancia que nos separara se redujera a la nada en un abrazo intimo. Sin esperar más, cerré los ojos y me aproxime a su rostro en busca de su boca, para unir nuestros labios en un beso el cual había sido postergado por tanto tiempo.

-Que crees que haces? –Pregunto mientras ponía uno de sus finos dedos en mis labios, mi corazón empezó a palpitar acelerado y mi rostro tomo el color de mis muy típicas camisas chinas que utilizo, acaso fui muy atrevido?. Comienzo a escuchar pequeñas risas de parte de ella, la miro intrigado, que es lo gracioso?.

-No te respondí. –Caigo en la cuenta de que es la verdad, mientras una gota resbala por mi cabeza. Ella volvió a reír, era feliz al verla así, y ser solo yo el que le otorgaba aquella felicidad.

-Claro que acepto…-Dijo mientras sorpresivamente me beso en los labios, correspondí, era estremecedor que aquellos labios rozaran los míos, la calidez que emanaban nuestras bocas era embriagador.

Nunca mas volvería a lastimarla, la respuesta a todas las incertidumbres era ella, cada momento de felicidad incluso en la tristeza, estaremos juntos para superarlo por la eternidad.

FIN

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lamento mucho informarles que "Jugare contigo" queda cancelada.**

 **Okno XD Si me retrace y mucho, ando escasa de inspiración, tengo en borrador los avances pero no me encuentro conforme, por eso lo borro y lo vuelvo a hacer, aunque también influye mucho mis estudios, ya estoy de vuelta en las practicas hospitalarias, también con subtitular programas coreanos y un montón de cosas mas, de hecho debería de estar estudiando ._.u**

 **Pero encontré este pequeño espacio para decirles que no lo olvide y no abandonare ese fic, tengan un poco mas de paciencia, tengo en mente que sea un fic largo de aventuras, que sea divertido y a la ves entretenido para ustedes. ^^**

 **Este pequeño One-short fue inspirado de la canción de Kim Sung Kyu – Answer Búsquenlo en Youtube con el nombre de** Kim Sung Kyu - Answer (너여야만 해) [Sub Español + Karaoke] **es el mismo artista que regreso también escribí otro one-short del mismo artista el cual se llama 60 Segundos inspirado en otra de sus canciones, espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría conocer su opinión.**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia y comprensión, espero me entiendan, los quiero mucho, hasta pronto. ^^** _  
_


End file.
